Ride the Lightning
by SatyrnFive
Summary: Trust. It can be your greatest ally or your greatest enemy. Be careful who you give it to. Warning: Character Death
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ride the Lightning  
Author: Saturn  
Rating: FR18 (for violence and death, no smut)  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy owns Buffy, Eric Kripke and the CW owns Supernatural I think. It's not me though.  
Setting: Takes place during Buffy season 3 episode 41: Revelations. Also has spoilers for stuff that happens in the Supernatural season 1 episode Scarecrow.  
Author's note: Be warned there is **CHARACTER DEATH** in this one. What did you expect? I _am_ on Team Hellfire.

Written for the spnbtvs LJ community's weekly challenge. Member of Team Hellfire

Challenge #1 – Weather

"Finally!" muttered Gwendolyn Post as she picked up the Glove of Myhnegon. Once the glove was in hand she turned and saw Willow was right behind her. She quickly swung the heavy metal glove and struck Willow in the face.

The look of shock was barely registered on Willow's face before the glove smashed into it and sent her now unconscious body to the floor of the mansion.

Gwendolyn stood up and looked down at Willow's prone form before she looked outside. She watched for a minute as Buffy and Faith battled outside in the atrium. '_Father would be proud_' she thought. '_It was child's play to turn the so-called Scoobies against each other._'

Gwendolyn shook her head and slowly placed the Glove over her hand. She closed her hand experimentally and watched as the claws of the gauntlet flexed also. Without warning the tooth like pieces on the end closed and pierced her forearm. Despite the multiple wounds in her forearm she seemed to feel no pain.

With a maniacal look on her face she pointed her hand toward the ceiling of Angel's mansion and cried out. "Taou huogan maqachte milegaing!"

As soon as the words left her mouth thunder boomed and flashes of lightning could be seen. With an evil glint in her eyes Gwendolyn Post looked at Faith. "A word of advice, Faith. You're an idiot!" With a quick motion she raised her arm back toward the sky and screamed, "Tauo freim!"

Lightning crashed down through the skylight and sent shards of glass everywhere. Post seemed oblivious to the flying glass as the lightning struck the glove and seemed to be absorbed into it.

Looking directly at the two slayers Gwendolyn Post pointed the Glove at them. "Tauo freim!" she screamed as lightning shot out at the slayers.

The slayers quickly dodged out of the way and watched in horror as the tree in the atrium behind them burst into flame.

Out of the corner of her eye Gwendolyn Post saw Willow who had slowly stood up. She quickly swung her arm around and pointed the glove at the red head. "Tauo freim!" she shouted and watched in dismay as Angel dove and knocked Willow out of the way of the lightning bolt.

"Well this certainly isn't going as I planned," muttered Post under her breath. '_Her father had sent her with one goal in mind, corruption of the Slayers. Now it had come to this,_' she thought as she continued raining down lightning on her attackers. Unfortunately lightning wasn't exactly a precision weapon and she seemed to be missing...a lot.

'_There was always Plan B,_' she thought with a smile. '_She could still accomplish her goal,_' she thought. She'd just need someone else's help. Gwendolyn watched as Buffy picked up the shard of glass and threw it at her. '_Perfect_.'

The glass spun through the air directly towards her. With a minor adjustment she made sure she positioned herself so the glass would slice through her arm. That ought to create a big enough diversion that nobody would notice.

The glass flew through the air and sliced clean through her arm which fell to the floor. '_That hurt._' She looked up at the rumble of thunder and thought, '_this is going to hurt more_.' With nobody in control the next lightning bolt came through the broken skylight and struck her. The power traveled up and down her body as the electricity continued coming down onto her.

As everyone turned away from the sight of Gwendolyn's shrieking body no one noticed the cloud of blackness that escaped from her mouth and seemed to spiral up the lightning and escape out of the skylight.

Giles woke with a start. He sat up and examined his body. He smiled and got out of bed. Giles walked to his mirror and stopped to examine himself. He looked no worse for wear after yesterday's events. "You have work to do," he said to his reflection.

Once Giles got to the school he went to the Library. He looked around for Buffy or any of the others but they were absent. He left and as he walked past the lounge he saw the group of teens sitting there.

"There you are. There's something of the utmost importance we need to discuss," he said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Let me guess...Gwendolyn Post, not a watcher." Buffy said.

"No, I'm afraid she is indeed a watcher. That's part of what we need to discuss. Buffy, I need you to get Faith as it concerns her too."

Buffy looked curious. "Faith?"

Giles turned to Buffy, held her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Time is of the essence my dear. I should have told you this long ago but I was afraid. Please hurry."

Buffy turned and with a worried look left.

Giles looked at the rest of the Scoobies. "I need you all to come with me to the library."

Once they arrived at the library Giles sent Willow for one of his Watcher Journals. Everyone sat down around the table.

"What's the big situation?" asked Xander.

Giles stopped walking around. He took his glasses off and polished them as he gathered his thoughts. "I'm afraid I haven't been as forthright as I should have been," he said as he put his glasses back on.

Walking toward the counter Giles stopped behind it and turned to the group. Willow walked back in and sat the Watcher Journal in her hands down on the table.

He looked at each of them in turn and sighed. "I really wish it didn't have to be this way. I usually prefer much more indirect means but I don't have a choice this time." As everyone watched expectantly Giles reached under the counter.

When Giles hand came back up from under the counter it held a .45. He quickly turned the gun on Oz and placed two rounds into the werewolf's chest. Before anyone had the chance to react to this shocking event Giles quickly turned the gun on Willow and shot her once in the head and once in the chest.

Xander and Cordelia both jumped from their chairs. Xander ran into the stacks and Cordelia ran for the door.

Giles smiled. "Tsk Tsk, leaving so soon?" Stepping from behind the counter he pointed the gun at Cordelia but lowered his aim and shot her once in each leg.

With a scream she fell to the ground. "What are you doing?" Cordelia said as she began to cry. "I don't want to die," she sobbed.

Giles walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back toward the table leaving a bloody trail along the floor. he dropped her whimpering form and turned to the stacks where Xander had run. "Xander," he called out, "You can't get out that way. If you were smarter you might have followed Cordelia towards an actual exit."

"But there is something else back here," Xander said in a scared voice from the stacks.

Giles moved toward the sound of his voice and said, "What's that?"

"This," Xander said as he stepped from the stacks and fired the crossbow in his hands. Xander's aim was true and the bolt struck Giles in the stomach. Xander watched in horror as Giles grunted at the impact but didn't seem fazed.

"Was that really necessary?" Giles asked as he looked at Xander and laughed.

"You better watch out...Oz'll be up and wolfed out any minute now."

"I'm afraid you're wrong. You see, I shot him with silver bullets. You didn't think I'd let a werewolf around without having a bit of protection did you?" Giles raised the gun and pointed it at Xander. "Foolish boy," he said as fired shots into Xander's chest and head. He watched the boy fall to the ground and turned back to Cordelia's sobbing form. "Please don't go anywhere my dear," he said and fired a shot into her stomach as well.

Giles walked to the stacks with the arrow sticking from his stomach and began pushing them over. As he walked around the library he kicked things over and broke everything he could. Satisfied with his work he walked back to Cordelia and picked her bloody body up and threw it onto the table. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "I'm going to give you this gun. It has one round left. It would be in your best interest to use it on yourself. It will be better than the alternative my dear. Trust me," Giles said as he pressed the gun into her bloody hand. He then got up and walked into his office as Cordelia continued gasping and crying on the table.

As he was looking around he heard a bang and a clatter as the gun hit the floor. Giles smiled. "Smart girl," he said. He walked back into the library with a dagger, a pen and a several pieces of paper. He sat down at the end of table and began writing on the paper.

In large crooked letters he wrote out,

_DON'T TRUST THE COUNCIL. NOT WHO THEY SAY THEY ARE. AVENGE ME._

Giles looked at the paper and said, "That ought to do." He made sure to get some of Cordelia's blood on the paper too. The second piece of paper was a letter from Quentin Travers informing him of their intention to come and observe the Cruciamentum on Buffy's 18th birthday. He folded it up and held it in his left hand. Hopefully Buffy would find it. He took the dagger in his right hand and with no hesitation he plunged it into his chest.

The dagger sunk to it's hilt and Giles convulsed. His head went back and he screamed an otherworldly scream as a swirling mass of black poured from his mouth and gathered near the ceiling. As the last bit of cloud escaped from his mouth, Giles body slumped and all appearances of life left it.

Buffy and Faith's voices could be heard outside the door to the library. The cloud stopped swirling for a second and shot into a vent near the ceiling.

Andover, Massachusetts

"MEG!!! Breakfast is ready," a voice called from somewhere.

Meg got out of bed and walked to the mirror. "This is more like it," she said as she inspected herself in the mirror. With the Slayers out of the game it was time to deal with some hunters she thought as an evil smile appeared on her face.


	2. Lightning Strikes

* * *

Gordon stood for a minute and admired the mansion he had just left. It was a pretty nice place. Too bad it belonged to a bloodsucker. How on earth a vampire could own property was beyond him. Sunnydale was a weird place it turned out. This particular vampire wouldn't need it anymore he thought as he opened the door of his El Camino and slipped in. 

Angelus hadn't been as big a challenge as he thought. Rumor had him as one of the baddest kids on the block. Rumor had been wrong. Now it was time to visit the town and see if he could pick up any more clues on the damn vamp that turned his sister. Looking back at the mansion Gordon picked up a remote and pressed a button. With a feral grin he watched the mansion explode. This place collapsed in on itself and the flames licked the sky.

With a turn of the key the car roared to life. Gordon turned his gaze away from the burning wreckage and focused on the road leading away from the mansion. The next place on his list was a place called Willie's. It was supposed to be particularly vampire infested. Putting the car in gear he pulled away from the mansion with a spray of gravel.

* * *

Faith watched Buffy. She was just standing there staring at the carnage in the library with Giles' bloody death note clutched in her hand. She was eerily silent as she stood there. The only indication of emotion was the silent tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Faith lightly touched her shoulder. "Come on B, we need to get out of here. The police are not going to believe we just happened to find a room of brutally murdered people. Not with our record of _coincidences_."

At the touch Buffy turned a cold stare on Faith. "We need to find out who did this. They will pay," she said as she crumpled the bloody note in her fist. "I know where we can start asking questions. God help them if the Council thinks they can get away with this."

* * *

Gordon stood next to his car and checked his weapons again. Everything checked out. He looked at the neon sign that read "Willie's Place" and walked towards the door. Pushing it open he walked through and stopped in the doorway while his eyes adjusted to the gloom. 

When his eyes adjusted what he saw stopped him in his tracks. It looked like two teenage girls; a blond and a brunette. The blond couldn't have been much more than five feet tall but had the bartender pinned to the wall about a foot off the ground.

The floor was littered with a few dead demons. The brunette seemed to be cowing the rest of the room into inaction with her stare alone. All she seemed to be armed with was a wooden stake.

The brunette turned her stare to Gordon as he stepped into the room. "Keep your distance there cowboy."

Gordon stopped where he was and let the scene play out.

"I want to know who did it!" the blond screamed at the bartender.

The bartender who was pale and shaking stuttered a reply, "It wasn't nobody from around here. I swear."

"Who killed them!" she snarled and tightened her grip on the bartender's neck.

He began gurgling and his face began turning purple.

Faith turned at the sound. "B...chill out. You're gonna kill him."

She loosened her grip on his neck and gasped. "Come on Slayer...I don't know nothing. You gotta believe me!"

Buffy let go of his neck and let him drop to the floor. "I think you're hiding something and this time I'm not going to let you," she whispered.

"What's next?" asked Faith. "Do you want to try Angel and see if he's heard anything?

Feeling the tension let up Gordon took a step forward and held his hand up in peaceful gesture. "You ladies seem to be doing fine on your own but I was wondering if I could lend any assistance."

At the sound of Gordon's voice the Slayers turned. They looked him up and down. "You part of the Council?" Buffy asked.

Gordon smiled, "I don't even know what Council you're talking about. I'm just here looking for the vamp that killed my sister. If I kill some others on the way then it's a good thing."

The smile left Gordon's face. "The evil things have some payback coming their way I figure and I'm gonna deliver it."

Buffy looked at Gordon and seemed to think about his words. "You're right. Evil does have some payback coming." Buffy turned to Faith. "I think we've let evil go too long. Good people died because of it. What do you say we make the first payment today?"

Faith looked confused for a minute until Buffy swung her fist backhanded into a unsuspecting Willie. When her fist connected it made a sickening crunch and knocked him into the air. His limp body hit the wall behind the bar and shattered the shelves and bottles in its path.

Seeing Willie's bloody still form the patrons of the bar began panicking and making for the nearest exit. Faith launched herself at one of the demons and with a quick twist broke its neck. Buffy leaped onto the bar and ran down its length. She launched herself into the air feet first and collided with another patron.

Gordon watched in awe as these two girls literally took apart the room of demons and vampires. His attention was quickly attracted to the large green demon charging toward the door he was standing in. Reaching under his long coat he pulled out a shotgun and began unloading rounds into the creature's knees. It screamed as it fell to the ground and Gordon pumped a few rounds into its head for good measure.

After what seemed like an eternity but was only minutes the only things left standing were the two Slayers and the hunter. The floor was covered in dust and demon bodies. Faith and Buffy stood back to back and were panting. Gordon scanned room as he began reloading weapons.

Faith turned to Buffy and with a laugh said, "Damn we're good!" The smile quickly left her face as she looked at the empty expression on Buffy's face. Buffy was covered in demon blood and a little bit of her own. "You all right, B?" Faith asked as she began inspecting her sister slayer. "Shit! Your hand...let me see that," she said as she grabbed Buffy's bloody hand. Faith inspected her bloody hand while Buffy seemed to stare into space. Buffy's hand had a large bite mark on it and was missing the pinky finger completely. Faith quickly grabbed ripped a strip of cloth from her tank top and wrapped the clean part around Buffy's hand.

While Faith was doing this Buffy's other hand reached into her pocket. A wild look came into her eyes and she snatched her other hand out of Faith's grip and began checking her other pockets. She began wildly looking around. "Where is it?" she asked.

"Where's what?" Faith replied.

"Giles' note! It was in my pocket. Where is it? I need it!" she screamed.

Gordon stooped down onto the ground and picked something up. "Is this what you're looking for?" he said as he held out a blood covered sheet of paper. It was covered in demon blood now too.

Buffy lunged forward and snatched the paper from him and gave Faith a dirty look as she wiped as much blood off as she could and then carefully folded it and put it in her pocket..

"Don't look at me. I'm not the one that touched it." Faith said as she made her way toward the bar. She leaned over the counter and grabbed three beers. She tossed one toward Buffy who caught it in her right hand. The second she tossed to Gordon and the third she kept for herself.

Buffy looked at the beer in her right hand. Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "What happened to my hand?"


End file.
